The present invention provides a playset which serves to develop visual, motor, spatial and causative conceptual skills for a child.
Playsets are often purchased for small children and serve both educational and amusement functions. Children develop visual, motor, spatial and conceptual skills in response to stimulating and interesting playthings. Without experience with appropriate and interesting toys, children may fail to learn essential skills at critical periods in development.
Thus, there exists a need for improved toys that are substantially educational, provide the stimulus for rapid cognitive and motor development, and are safe and economical. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.